SGA: Sheppard's past
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Jessica Sheppard wasn't who everyone on the Atlantis Expedition thought she was. Only Rodney McKay knew she was Hannah Louisa Potter, the most famous witch in Magical Britain until she left and joined the USAF and was chosen to lead the Atlantis Expedition. But when Jessica's past comes to haunt her with Voldermort and the Wraiths, they have to face the AR-1. Female John Sheppard.


Lieutenant Colonel Jessica Sheppard woke from her latest bout of nightmares. She looked around the room where she was until she fumbled around and found the switch for her bedside lamp. She switched it on and relaxed a little knowing that she was still on Atlantis and (thankfully) three floors up from the labs where Meredith Rodney McKay would be yelling at one of the interns in the science department.

A familiar loud voice circled up through the bond that Jessica shared with the city "I know, I know, I'll sort him out" she grumbled as she clambered out of bed and pulled on her familiar navy blue/black flight suit and walked out of her room to the science labs. "What was Rodney yelling for this time, Lan?" She though to her beloved city, an image of an extremely annoyed and angry Rodney McKay and a shamed tech flashed in her mind, Jessica shook her head as she made her way to Lab: 3.

Jessica wandered the sentient city, she often wondered how she had such a deep bond with hit. She debated asking Carson Beckett, but thought better of it after the last off-world mission she'd gone on and had escaped the infirmary a week before she was supposed to be released, Carson always lost it with either her or Rodney when they took the mick and got out of the infirmary before they were due to be released.

"Lass, shouldn't ye be in the infirmary?" She heard a familiar Scottish accent say, Jessica gave a wry grin and turned to see Carson behind her "nah, feeling better, Carson" she replied, then paused to think about what she wanted to ask him "hey Carson, can I ask you something about the ATA gene?" she asked.

"Aye, lass, what about it?"

"Is it possible with the gene...that it's possible to why have the bond I have with Atlantis?"

Carson stopped his rant before he began, he thought about it "not that I know of, Colonel, with what I've seen with ye and Atlantis, it's almost natural for ye. As if the lassie was waiting for ye tae come" Jessica nodded and left to calm Rodney from his ranting at the poor science tech again. She tried to push away the memories of who she used to be.

* * *

Jessica Sheppard wasn't her real name, but barely anyone outside the magical world knew of who she had been born as. Jessica had been born as Hannah Jocelyn 'Joey' Potter, the only child of Lily and James Potter and the Girl Who Lived in the wizarding world.

She and six hundred of her closest friends had fought against the darkest wizard alive for over one hundred years, Lord Voldermort, who was desiring power to become immortal like the Ascended. But Sheppard (at the time Joey) battled against him, but she also lost several people close to her as well. Her ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, was a spy for her and her band of fighters, but they also had a spy in their midst. That spy was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister and Joey's best friend. Hannah had to have her best friend killed to prevent Voldermort finding out any more of their strategies.

While in that battle, Joey had been caught in an explosion that damaged her hearing so badly that magic couldn't heal her ears. She'd have to wear hearing aids for the rest of her life, but she had also been severely injured as well in that battle. Voldermort had been ready to impale her with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, but Theodore Nott had leaped in front of his ex-girlfriend and took the mortal blow for her. He died in the arms of the girl he once loved, but was now a sister to him by blood rites. Theodore and Joey had been dating eversince their second year, but they had too much in common and decided to end it on a friendship and sibling relationship when Joey's soul message appeared on her left arm _Can you picture w_ _here in the solar system we are?_ That was what Meredith Rodney McKay would ask her when they met in the SGC's Antarctic base.

The war came to an end and the Magical Brigade were offered to join the Ministry of Magic, but Hannah didn't want anything to do with the Wizarding world now. She wanted to follow her own path and that was back in the normal mundane world. She left Hogwarts, telling Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna that she would be called Jessica in the non-magical world. But she didn't tell them her last name, she told them that if they wanted to find her, she would be with the United States Air Force.

Jessica had been shipped off to basic training after she finished her degree in mathematics and was soon promoted to Major before she was chosen to lead the military garrison on the SGC's Atlantis Expedition. Jessica also had the ATA gene and had it even stronger than Dr Carson Beckett, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Dr Meredith Rodney McKay.

But there were elements of Jessica's past that would come back to haunt her. Mainly in the form of Lord Voldermort and the corrupted Ministry of Magic, Jessica never told anyone aside from Rodney and Carson about her past. She just wasn't sure how the rest of the SGC would react knowing that one of their best soldiers wasn't who they thought she was.

* * *

But her past would come back to haunt her when the mother of an ex-school friend of hers w found out about the Stargate Program and tortured Daniel Jackson for information (with Dolores Umbridge) on where Jessica was. Daniel had to be in the infirmary for a week after what Umbridge and Nott had done to him "get me Colonel Sheppard!" Brigadier General Jack O'Neill barked at Colonel Sam Carter.

Jessica was with Rodney and was enjoying a peaceful few hours with him for a change "don't answer it" Rodney said, Jessica rolled her eyes and answered her radio "Colonel Sheppard" she said "SHEPPARD! THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN TO ME?" Jack O'Neill screamed at her, nearly breaking Jessica's hearing aids"whoa, Jack. Chill, what's happened?" Jessica said, after adjusting her hearing aids back to normal and wincing in pain.

Rodney looked at his girlfriend "what's going on?" He asked her, Jessica shrugged "sir, what's happened back home?"

"Daniel's been landed in the infirmary after being tortured for information about you and Atlantis"

When Jack said that, Jessica knew who was after her "Umbridge and Voldermort" she mouthed to Rodney, he and Carson knew that the psychotic wizard had been defeated before by a teenager, but now he knew who Hannah/Jessica was, he'd come after the SGC and Atlantis. "Jack, what am I supposed to do? I can't abandon the SGC" Jessica told him after explaining her magical past to the General, Jack told her "I'm not asking you to, I want you to contact anyone you know in your old world that can be trusted."

Jessica thought to herself "yeah, there's several people I trust. My old study group, we called ourselves Dumbledore's Army, they can all be trusted except Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe, they sold us out in fifth year." Jack told her to contact them in any form she was able to and shut off the communication. Jessica looked at Rodney "well, thank god Jack understands the reason I lied to him" she said with a shrug, pulling on her broken ribs again and then had to run to the infirmary to get some painkillers from Carson "I told ye lass, ye had tae stay in the infirmary" Carson said to her, Jessica looked at him "remember what I'm like in the infirmary" was all Jessica said to him.

* * *

Carson siged as the Colonel ran off again, she still was affected from the retrovirus that Ellia had taken then had bitten the young Colonel. Jessica had slowly turned into an Iratus Bug hybrid, but she still retained her usual personality and loved the abilities that the change had given her, she was faster, more agile and acrobatic, but mainly for Carson, she healed a lot quicker. Her features had slowly changed to a hybrid of the Iratus Bug, but now she was back to her ordinary self, except for the catlike eye pupils.

As she got used to her new abilities, the healing began to break down and she was back to healing at her old pace, yet she still had her speed and agility. But Jessica preferred to run at her old pace rather than use the Iratus speed. When the retrovirus had infected her, it still hadn't healed her severely damaged ears and Jessica still had to use her hearing aids so she could hear what Carson and Elizabeth were saying to her. Unless she was bored and turned them off so that she looked like she was listening.


End file.
